A Gang Called Exo
by Luchabiao
Summary: Chun Ya is getting stalked by some stranger. In hope to get rid of him, she appealed to the gang Exo, whose members are famous for being brutal. Will they help her? And will there be room for a steamy relationship with one of the members? (Rated M for violence and sexual stuff)


_Hi there, dear reader!_ _Welcome to my little factory of crazy ideas! Get to know the freaky mind of this Exo obsessed author, who can't stop thinking about 18 stuff. Just kidding ;)_ _(Actually not.)_ _If you're still reading, I have warned you. Pff!_ _Enjoy!_

 _If you haven't read the summary yet:_ _Chun Ya is getting stalked by some stranger. In hope to get rid of him, she appealed to the gang Exo, whose members are famous for being brutal. Will they help her? And will there be room for a steamy relationship with one of the members? (Rated R for violence and sexual stuff)_

 _Exo Group Chatroom_

 **Xiumin:**

Gahh, what a day!

 **Chen** :

The test was really hard.

 **Chanyeol** :

Yeah!

 **Xiumin** :

Yas!

 **D.O**.:

Not really.

 **Baekhyun** :

D.O.

 **Xiumin** :

What are you all doing?

 **Sehun** :

Working.

 **Chanyeol** :

I'm going out for a while.

 **Kai** :

Kk.

 _Chanyeol left the chatroom_.

 **Baekhyun** :

Where's he going at this hour?

 **Sehun** :

I'm sure he's going to the market, buying some drinks.

 **Baekhyun** :

He's not over his ex-girlfriend yet?

 **Kai** :

It doesn't look like it...

 **Xiumin** :

But alcohol isn't a way to solve problems!

 **D.O**.:

Kid.

 **Sehun** :

Haha.

 **Xiumin** :

Egg!

 **Baekhyun** :

Maybe he's meeting up with someone?

 **Kai** :

Jealous?

 **Baekhyun** :

 **Sehun** :

Baekhyun is right. But I'm not sure if we should stick our nose into it.

 **Kai** :

Kk.

 _Lay entered the chatroom_.

 **Lay** :

What's going on here?

 **Chen** :

Nothing much.

 **Lay** :

Meeting tomorrow at the xxx park, 7 p.m.

 **Xiumin** :

Okay!

 **Baekhyun** :

Yes.

 **Kai** :

Yeah.

 **Sehun** :

Yes.

 **Chen** :

Mhm.

 **Xiumin** :

Who's gang is it this time?

 **Lay** :

xxx gang leader offended Suho today after school.

 **Kai** :

Ahh...

 **Baekhyun** :

Going to beat their asses!

 **Xiumin** :

Yeah!

 _Lay left the chatroom_.

 **Sehun** :

Speaking of Suho, why isn't he replying to my textes?

 **Xiumin** :

Mine too.

 **Sehun** :

I know probably why...

 **Xiumin** :

Hey!

 **Kai** :

He's probably in some meeting.

 **Chen** :

Ah~~, rich kids, I see.

 **Xiumin** :

I wanna be rich too.

 **D.O.:**

Learn for school.

 **Xiumin** :

You're not helping, ya know?

 **Baekhyun** :

 _0277-5566-7788 entered the chatroom_.

 **Xiumin** :

Who's this?!

 **Baekhyun** :

Why is there an unknown number here?

 **Sehun** :

Someone gave him the code...

 **Xiumin** :

F! I thought this was secured.

 **Chen** :

It is.

 **Xiumin** :

Then why is there an unknown number, Chen?

 **Chen** :

I don't know.

 **Baekhyun** :

Maybe a hacker.

 **Xiumin** :

 **Sehun** :

Ask him yourself, little bun.

 **Xiumin** :

Don't call me that!

 **Chen** :

Pfft!

 **Kai** :

Haha.

 **0277-5566-7788** :

Hi.

 **Baekhyun** :

It wrote!

 **Sehun** :

I'm sure he's a person, Baek.

 **Baekhyun** :

Sorry, Unknown.

 **0277-5566-7788** :

Ehh... it's okay.

 **Xiumin** :

Heh! It's shy!

 **Sehun** :

 **Kai** :

Who are you?

 **0277-5566-7788** :

A friend of mine gave me the directions and code of you...

 **Xiumin** :

Friend?

 **Chen** :

Who's your friend?

 **0277-5566-7788:**

Ahh...

I don't know myself.

 **Kai** :

Ehh?

But it sure is your friend?

 **0277-5566-7788** :

Well, I haven't seen him.

He didn't leave a name, also.

 **Baekhyun** :

Mysterious

 **Chen** :

Did he leave a note?

 **Kai** :

Yeah, why are you here?

 **0277-5566-7788** :

...He said you could help me.

 **D.O**.:

With what?

 **Xiumin** :

Gee, now he's speaking.

 **0277-5566-7788** :

There's some strange guy, who stalks me.

 **Beakhyun** :

Then why aren't you going to the police?

 **0277-5566-7788** :

I went! But after a while he stalked again and nothing happened, so they couldn't arrest him. But he stalks me and sends me weird messages via phone...

 **Xiumin** :

Sounds like nothing to me.

 **Baekhyun** :

Little bun!

 **Chen** :

What do you think are we supposed to do?

 **0277-5566-7788:**

I heard that you're after a boy called Junghon. He's after me.

 **Baekhyun:** This bastard!

 **Xiumin:**!

 **D.O**.:

What did you do to attract his attention?

 **0277-5566-7788** :

I don't know...

But please help me!

 **Kai** :

We'll see what we can do.

 **Chen** :

But first we have to discuss this with our leader.

 **Sehun** :

Right.

 **0277-5566-7788** :

Okay.

 **Xiumin** :

We'll message you

 **Baekhyun** :

Xiumin already at it. ... We don't even know it's gender.

 **0277-5566-7788** :

I'm Chun Ya, a girl.

 **Sehun** :

I assumed it.

 **Kai:** I'm going offline.

 **Xiumin** :

Me too.

 _Kai left the chatroom_

 _Xiumin left the chatroom_.

 **Chun Ya**

Well, ... ehh... I'm going offline too. Bye!

I hope you'll help me asap!

 _Chun Ya left the chatroom_.

 **Chen** :

What a strange girl.

 **D.O**.:

Indeed.


End file.
